Cup holders are convenient to hold and secure beverage containers. Cup holders are sometimes built into the arms of outdoor or folding chairs. Some cup holders are simply attachable to a folding chair either by attachment to the frame of the chair or to the chair arm. Cup holders may be used to hold a variety of other objects for a user of a chair, including a beverage, cup, cell phone, change, wallet, keys, etc. Some holders may be round to fit a beverage or cup and some holders may be shaped to fit other items, such as a phone. To properly secure a beverage container or other item, the cup holder must have sufficient depth to adequately hold and secure the item. A cup holder with an adequate depth hangs or protrudes below the chair arm and interferes with the ability of the chair to completely fold. A folding chair that completely folds is desired by the end user for ease of storage and transport of the chair. A folding chair that completely folds is also desirable by the manufacturer and supplier for ease of shipping the chairs and the ability to ship the maximum number of chairs per shipment.
Some cup holders or storage modules for folding chairs are flexible in that they are made of netting, beverage cooler foam, or any material sufficiently flexible to be folded. Such a storage module is adapted to fit in and hang from a chair arm when the chair is unfolded for sitting. These flexible cup holders and storage modules fail to provide the strong support for the item being stored. The flexible cup holders and storage modules also interfere with the ability of the chair to completely fold.